Orders
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: A one shot drabble for my Shakarian friends. Rated M mainly for language, suggestion. I do not own Mass Effect


Garrus sat at the bar, doing his best to hide his agitation. He was always happy to help Liara with whatever she needed, but he certainly didn't like where that put Shepard. He resisted the urge to turn to face her again, knowing he would blow their cover. She was dressed in possibly the most scanty outfit the women could find, dancing for the ass they were here to grab. While he was glad to be pulled from retirement, he hadn't realized working for the Shadow Broker would be so hands-on. The plan was simple enough: Shepard would lure the target out where they would stuff him in a shuttle and transport him back to the Normandy. That didn't mean he had to like the plan, or the position it put his mate in.

"Hey there, grumpy." Tali took the stool next to him, her voice filled with amusement. "If you keep glaring like that, no one is going to offer you a drink." She waved the bartender over as Garrus cracked a small smile.

"That bad, huh? Here I thought I was pulling off the casual look." That drew a small chuckle from his companion as she turned to look around the room. He knew she was really checking on Shepard, but she was doing a better job than he was. Maybe he was a bit too obvious. The bartender passed Tali a drink and a napkin; she gave a friendly head nod in thanks before sipping through the straw provided. They sat in silence together for a few minutes until their comms crackled a bit, giving a series of pings. It was the signal they were waiting for, and they each turned to confirm Shepard was gone.

"Care to get out of here?" Tali let a bit of her usual flirtatious tone into her voice, and he gave a smile. To anyone else, it looked like two people about to go get a room. To the rest of their team, it was the signal they were waiting for. Garrus and Tali left first, her arm wrapped in his and their heads closer together. There was a strange sound over the comms, almost like a thump, and it caused his heartbeat to quicken. Shepard might be in trouble; if it weren't for Tali's surprisingly tight grip on his arm, he would have been charging after her. Shepard was speaking, her tone a bit too flirtatious for his liking, and it did nothing to calm him down. It only took a few minutes for the rest of the team to catch up and find Shepard. The man was dragged to Liara's quarters, and Garrus was quick to head to the captain's quarters.

"Hey, big guy, what's on y-" He cut her off, pinning her against the aquarium with a deep growl. She looked up at him in surprise, and he pressed against her a bit harder. He kept in mind that humans were soft, making sure not to leave any real damage.

"No more undercovers." His subharmonics rumbled threateningly, letting her know just how serious he was about this. "At least, none that involve stripping for other men and you not having your pistol."

"You've got some nerve, Vakarian, ordering your commander." She arched a brow, and he could see the defiance in her gaze. Very rarely did he ever have that part of her directed at him, and it may have caused him to hesitate for a few seconds. He steeled his resolve, knowing he was right this time.

"Then slap a demerit in my file. The order stands, Shepard."

"Where do you get off-"

"By being your goddamned mate." He drew his face closer to hers, the words nearly shouted at her. Her eyes widened just a bit, before narrowing again. "Shepard, please. Either you stop the missions, or I can't go on them anymore." He sighed, loosening his grip on her and taking a step back. She looked at him, calculating the options he gave.

"EDI, can you ask Tali to look into some pistol designs that are a bit more concealable?" The AI confirmed the order, and she smirked. She actually smirked, as though she'd won. "Is that good enough for you?" He sighed, realizing it was the closest he'd get to her actually doing as he asked, and nodded slowly. Her smirk grew as she moved towards her bed. "Good. Now, are you gonna pout all night, or are you going to help me out of this thing?" She gestured to the bodysuit she wore, and his mandibles twitched in response. Without a word, he stalked over, growling as he tore through the thin material with his talons. Shepard gave a small gasp at the action, and he watched as her eyes darkened. He made quick work of his own armor, the metal clanging as each piece hit the floor. Shepard watched from a step away, biting her lip as she raked her gaze over his body. He still wasn't sure how they'd managed this, but they fit together in the best way.

The next morning, Garrus felt Shepard stretch, and he let his eyes rove over the small scratches and nips he'd caused the night before. He heard a few joints pop, and at least one very faint whirr of cybernetics as she rolled onto his chest. He gave a small purr, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close.

"Mmm, Garrus?" Her voice was thick with sleep; he'd never tell, but it was one of his favorite sounds in the galaxy. He made a mental note to get a recording sometime for his records…just in case.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you give me orders, we're taking a ride in the Mako." He could hear amusement in her voice, and he knew that she meant it. Still, he chuckled, and nuzzled her hair with his mandible, happy to have his commander safe, in his arms, where she belonged.


End file.
